Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to an optical connector component.
Related Art
Optical signals emitted from an end portion of an optical transmission line (e.g. optical fiber) may have an effect on the human body (eyes in particular). For such reason, there has been proposed an optical connector component which has optical signals prevented from leaking outside by equipping a housing which accommodates the end portion of the optical transmission line and a shutter provided inside the housing, and shielding and reflecting the optical signal with the shutter (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-94109).
The shutter disclosed in the publication above diffuses the reflected light, however, the section (housing) to which the reflected light is irradiated would be subjected to high temperature and thus may melt.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to suppress the housing from being melted by the reflected light.